


Papilla

by Chromi (orphan_account)



Series: Arrhythmia [3]
Category: One Piece
Genre: Established Relationship, Frottage, Kissing, M/M, Nipple Play, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn with Feelings, Shower Sex, Tenderness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-25
Updated: 2019-12-25
Packaged: 2021-02-26 04:08:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,416
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21957148
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/Chromi
Summary: The most sensitive part of Ace's body is his nipples. Marco, as instructed, makes use of this knowledge before work that morning.Set post-chapter seven ofArrhythmia.
Relationships: Fushichou Marco | Phoenix Marco/Portgas D. Ace
Series: Arrhythmia [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1527563
Comments: 11
Kudos: 150





	Papilla

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Ariel_Lazarus](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ariel_Lazarus/gifts).



> Hope you enjoy your little Christmas gift, dear ♥ I paid more attention to the emotion than to the nipples, but... enjoy!?

He still wasn’t used to waking up to this. No matter how many nights of the week Ace slept over, and no matter how late they talked while simply holding each other, wanting nothing yet gaining everything, Marco could not fully come to terms with how inexplicably _happy_ he was to see Ace in the mornings.

Leaving him in bed was always a challenge – Ace would make use of the few minutes that Marco would shower, nestling deeper into the blankets only to squirm and protest when Marco threw them off him with a laugh. Having one or both of the cats on him at the time of the flinging always made things far more entertaining, their indignant stares following him without fail when he would inevitably find himself pulled down onto the mattress into a searing kiss.

But the cats couldn’t follow them everywhere in the apartment at all times, despite how much they screamed and wailed to be let into the bathroom on this one particular morning.

With a great, pronounced shudder, Marco’s head tilted forwards until it came to rest at Ace’s shoulder under the warm stream of the shower. The glass walls surrounding them had already steamed up, providing them with the curious sense of being in a cocoon – a space where time had stopped, where there was none but each other. All Marco could focus on was Ace, leaving the worldly pressures of the last few days far behind and of no tangible concern—

—Allowing for him to focus solely on Ace’s hands cupping the back of his neck, drawing him down into a slow, searching kiss. His face was cradled, keeping him close, when Ace tilted his jaw to angle better. Soft, slow, and tender – everything that Marco loved about Ace’s touches, Ace’s manner, how he expressed that gentle desire to love unconditionally and be loved in return.

“Ace,” Marco murmured to his lips, wet to the touch from the shower drenching them, “we’ll be late for work at this rate.”

He was almost certain that Ace was thinking that neither would, in fact, be late outside of Marco’s habit of arriving far earlier than he was required (or paid).

Because the moment the words left his lips, Marco found his back bumping softly to the tiled wall of the shower, wrapped up tight in Ace’s embrace and resting hard and shameless against his thigh.

“God, you’re too much,” Marco confessed against Ace’s waiting lips, pulling him in with a hand to the small of his back and tucking his drenched black hair behind one ear, “too much and not nearly enough.” The small laugh that shivered through Ace infected Marco, echoing the sound back to him. “Too cheesy?”

“Nah,” Ace hummed, “I like it.”

The space closed between them again. Ace’s tongue licked back inside his mouth again without hesitation, swallowing the groan that rolled from Marco’s throat with the firm, sure rock of Ace’s hips to his own.

Marco’s eyes fluttered open from the kiss when Ace took his hands in his own; he guided them to palm at his solid, soaked chest, lidded gaze searching Marco’s through dark lashes to gauge his reaction. He looked positively _delectable_ like that, all parted lips and flushed cheeks, aroused and excited and simply gorgeous.

“Here,” Ace said, another roll of his hips against Marco’s managing to soundly displace any questions that may have arisen within the doctor at his actions, “touch me here.”

Marco couldn’t even begin to entertain the prospect of _not_ doing exactly what Ace wanted.

The stuttering, breathy sound that Ace exhaled when Marco pinched and tweaked his nipples between the pads of forefingers and thumbs had Marco physically swelling against the muscular thigh pressed tight between his own; a low moan was stoppered at Marco’s lower lip, bitten back in a bid to head off the urge to dip and bite _Ace_ instead. Oh, god, he was _lovely_ in the way his hands flew to Marco’s shoulders for purchase. The head of Ace’s cock dragged wet – with more than just shower water, Marco was certain – to catch at his navel, tugging at the rim.

“That’s it,” Marco murmured into thick sodden hair, pressing a kiss to Ace’s temple, “you’re so good, Ace.”

With soft huff of a breath Marco had their positions reversed, turning on his heel to instead press Ace to the slippery beige tiles. As if he knew what Marco wanted without a word spoken between them, Ace lifted and curled a leg around Marco’s waist, tugging him in flush to slide hot and hard against his own erection.

Marco curled in closer, mind foggy with lust for his boyfriend, body seeming to ignite into passionate flames that threatened to make his heart rupture with the sheer force of emotion that coursed through him. Ace was so exquisitely beautiful, eyes narrowed yet refusing to close with pleasure, watching Marco’s every breath, every movement against him.

The whine that left Ace could well have turned Marco’s spine to liquid, it left him so shaken, when he cupped and pinched those stiff buds back between his fingers. Ace arched away from the wall, chest swelling into the deep breath he drew into lungs that didn’t seem to remember how to function. Tremors coursed through him, vibrating along his fingers that twisted into Marco’s hair, that cupped his jawline again and guided him in by the tongue. Ace really hadn’t been lying that first night they had kissed – his chest was a sensitive area, perhaps his _most_ sensitive, and his reactions to having it stimulated rendered Marco incapacitated and dripping against his slick skin.

“So good,” Marco whispered to Ace’s cheek, lips sliding with ease to come to rest in a smile, “fuck, Ace…”

Their lips met as Ace trailed a palm over Marco’s shoulder, down his bicep, tickling along his ribs before dipping to give them some much needed friction in the tide of wet, soapy heat between them.

“Don’t stop,” Ace groaned, twitching into his hold, pulling harder with the heel of his foot anchored at the swell of Marco’s ass, “that feels— _yes_ ,” he breathed into Marco’s well-timed rub of roughened thumbs over delicate flesh, “ _like that_. _”_ His nails sank like claws into Marco’ shoulder; his breath stuttered in his chest, head tilting back against the wall.

And Marco was gone, lost in Ace’s tremors, giving himself over completely to the pull of the most satisfying of pleasures along his cock, within his mind, fizzling through every nerve to come to a grinding tumult of a moan mouthed gasping to Ace’s lips. His gentle rock into heat and soft skin faltered before speeding up, the peak of the roller coaster reached, teetering on the edge before freefalling to a startling finish choked in a fit of passionate adrenaline, swallowed eagerly and mirrored by Ace.

Ah, he was _so_ gone for Ace. So _hopelessly_ gone and perfectly at ease with being washed away by his current.

And so ridiculously into the fact that his nipples, of all things, had him coming – had them _both_ coming – in all of three minutes.

“Can you orgasm from nipple play alone?” Marco said, smiling into a lazy kiss, once his heart had stopped threatening to launch itself out of his ribs. “You… _really_ seem to enjoy it.”

Ace drew back enough to cock a downright _naughty_ grin, rinsing his soiled hand in the shower stream before looping it back around Marco’s neck to join the other. “I don’t know,” he practically purred, shifting against Marco to bring them chest to chest, his nipples still hard and dragging obvious to Marco’s skin, “I’ve never had the patience to try it myself. I always get frustrated and give up after a few minutes.”

“I’m a patient kind of guy,” Marco said at once, thumbing at Ace’s lower lip and matching his grin, “I’m happy to take all the time in the world to see if you can do it. Are you free tonight?”

Ace laughed, the sound bubbling from him in honest, pure excitement. “Sure,” he encouraged, “skipping the gym to get some attention from my partner? Oh, yeah, I’m _so_ down for that.”

Good.

The prospect of work – of listening to patients and diagnosing their ailments, of paperwork and Nami and eleventy-billion queries from the juniors – suddenly seemed to stretch on and on for millennia in front of Marco.

Was it too late to ring in sick for the day?

**Author's Note:**

> As ever, I'm on [Tumblr](https://aishitekuretearigatou.tumblr.com/) if you want to come say hi!
> 
> Comments and kudos let me know if I'm doing something right, and I really love your feedback!


End file.
